Zero and Iris' Wedding
by Sunflorazumarill
Summary: Zero may of lost Iris in Mega Man X4, but fate has brought them back together. Now that they're reunited, thy decide to get married as soon as possible.
1. Chapter 1: A Second Chance

ZERO AND IRIS' WEDDING  
  
Prologue: The Repliforce was a militant force of Reploids created by Cain Labs to match Maverick Hunter success. It was thought that this Reploid Army would be of great value to the Maverick Hunters. However, as the months passed, the Repliforce started to be considered unsuccessful and potentially dangerous. When the Sky Lagoon, a floating city in the sky and an area with many humans in it, ends up falling, many of the residents of the area perish in the collapse. Due to the fact that a few Repliforce officers, including Colonel, a high-ranking officer, are found near the crash site, the Repliforce was blamed for the incident. Because of that, the entire Repliforce are considered Mavericks. The General of the Repliforce then makes a speech to his forces that they have been wrongfully judged, and decides it is their duty to make a country only for Reploids. This is classified as a "coup" by the Hunters, and a war occurs. The events of the war claimed the lives of many humans and Reploids and nearly wiped out the Repliforce. Among the casualties was a young female Repliforce officer by the name of Iris Thorne. Iris was the sister of Colonel. A peaceful pacifist, she did not the war to happen. But when her brother was killed by the Maverick Hunter who went by the name of Zero, also her love interest, she wanted to avenge her brother's death and fought Zero. She became badly damaged and seemed to die in Zero's arms. Thinking Iris was dead, Zero made his way out of the Final Weapon station to safety.  
  
Unknown to X or Zero, there were two other Reploids aboard the space colony. (Their names or identities will not be discussed.) They had come to stop the Repliforce from what they were doing. But they came too late. Maverick Hunters X and Zero already dispatched who was the source of the conflict and were ready to leave. But before the two other Reploids left as well, they came across what looked like a dead woman on the ground, Iris. They picked her up and carried her out of the space station before it exploded. They took Iris' body with them back to their base somewhere back on Earth. Upon returning, they showed Iris to a Reploid scientist by the name of Professor Pine. Professor Pine knew all there was to know about Reploids. He agreed to do whatever he could to bring Iris back to life. What he didn't know was that he would be successful, but only after 2 years. Until the revival process was finished, he stored Iris in a suspended animation tank.  
  
We are inside Professor Pine's lab. We see Professor Pine sitting down at his desk. We notice Iris floating lifelessly inside of a large liquid- filled tank. We then see Professor Pine write something into his journal.  
  
Professor Pine (voice over): July 1st - The Repliforce war has ended. Many Reploids were destroyed in this conflict. However, today, two Reploids brought back the body of a young, attractive, female Reploid. I think her name is Iris Thorne, part of the Repliforce. She looks like she's dead, but I have decided to do whatever I could to revive her. I plan to start my research and work as soon as possible.  
  
4 months later.  
  
Professor Pine (voice over): November 15th - It's already been more than four months since I've begun my work on bringing Iris Thorne back to life. I haven't had much success yet, but I'm far from giving up on her. I've devoted most of my time to doing this task. I strongly believe that it is possible for a Reploid to be revived. I have worked day and night on this project. I have some confidence in myself. I hope this works.  
  
6 months later.  
  
Professor Pine (voice over): May 22nd - It has just been announced that the Eurasia space colony has starting falling out of orbit and is on a collision course with Earth. The Maverick Hunters have gone to stop the impact. If the colony crashes, I hope that it doesn't affect my research on Iris Thorne. My research on reviving her has taken me almost 11 months to do, but I still have much more ahead of me before I am finished. I hope she will be able to live again.  
  
4 months later.  
  
Professor Pine (voice over): October 1st - It has been three months since the incident that has been called the Nightmare Outbreak. However, it has not affected my research that I have worked on for a long time. My project on reviving a female Reploid by the name of Iris Thorne has lasted well over a year. I think the process could be working. I hope that pretty soon, this young woman will be able to experience life again.  
  
5 months later.  
  
Professor Pine (voice over): March 8th - I am writing down in here that X has left the Maverick Hunters and that the group has almost dissipated. The Red Alert Syndicate has risen to take its place. However, I feel that there is something sinister about the organization. Now, about my research on reviving a Reploid, even though it has taken 20 months already to do, I believe that I have made good progress in bringing Iris Thorne back to life.  
  
4 months later.  
  
Professor Pine (voice over): July 1st - I think I have achieved success in my long work on bringing a Reploid back to life. Even though it has taken me two years to do, I think I have done it. I am now going to bring Iris Thorne out of suspended animation so that I can see if she can live again. I am a little nervous about this though. I just hope that my two years of research hasn't been lost in vain. It's now time for the final test.  
  
With his research done after 2 years, Professor Pine is ready to let Iris out of the suspended animation tank. He drains the tank of the liquid and the tank opens up. Iris, on her hands and knees, stays still for a moment while Professor Pine watches to see if she's alive again. After a while, Iris starts coughing, indicating that the process was successful. She then lifts her head up and opens her eyes. She looks around at her surroundings and notices that she's in an unfamiliar place.  
  
Iris: (looking around) Where am I?  
  
She looks at Professor Pine.  
  
Professor Pine: Welcome, Iris. My name is Professor Pine. I'm the one that brought you back to life.  
  
Iris then stands up and walks out of the suspended animation tank. Her legs are a little weak after being in the tank for so long.  
  
Iris: Well, thanks. I guess I should be going now.  
  
Iris walks towards the door leading out of the lab. Upon going outside, she notices everything is very different. She then walks back into the lab and walks up to Professor Pine.  
  
Iris: How long has it been? How long have I been out for?  
  
Professor Pine: Two years. Reviving you was possible, but it took two years to accomplish. A lot has changed since then. A little more than a year ago, the space colony Eurasia crashed and devastated the planet. A lot of the human and Reploid population was wiped out in the incident.  
  
Iris: But it doesn't look that way.  
  
Professor Pine: Correct. Reploids that have survived the Eurasia crash helped rebuild the earth. They have made a lot of progress in doing so.  
  
Suddenly, Iris falls onto her knees. Professor Pine goes up to her.  
  
Professor Pine: Iris, you've been in suspended animation for the past two years. Chances are you're weak from being in there for so long. You still need to rest, at least for a couple days.  
  
Iris: Okay. I guess I could wait.  
  
Professor Pine: I have a bed you can use during your stay here.  
  
Iris: Okay.  
  
Iris tries walking forward, but she stumbles. Professor Pine helps her to her bed.  
  
Professor Pine: Here, let me help you.  
  
Iris: Thanks.  
  
It is now the next morning. Iris wakes up to see Professor Pine at her bedside.  
  
Professor Pine: Good morning. How do you feel?  
  
Iris: I feel a little better.  
  
Professor Pine: I'd like to hear what happened to you. What did?  
  
Iris: Well, it's a long story. Let me explain it to you.  
  
--Start Flashback--  
  
(Note: This part is directly quoted from the Mega Man X4 script.)  
  
Zero returns to Hunter H.Q., and finds Iris waiting for him.  
  
Zero: Iris! ... What are you doing here?  
  
Iris: My brother Colonel started the coup!  
  
Zero: I know...  
  
Iris: Please don't fight against him! This must be some kind of mistake!  
  
Zero: They've occupied several cities already. As a hunter, I must stop them.  
  
Iris: Zero...  
  
Zero: I must go now!  
  
(End direct quote.)  
  
--End Flashback--  
  
Iris: After being unjustly declared Mavericks, the Repliforce decided to start a coup.  
  
Professor Pine: Please tell me more.  
  
Iris: All right. A little while later, my brother Colonel gave me a message to deliver to Zero.  
  
--Start Flashback--  
  
(Note: This part is directly quoted from the Mega Man X4 script.)  
  
With four of the robot bosses beaten, Zero goes back to H.Q. and finds Iris with an urgent message to deliver.  
  
Iris: I've got a message from the Repliforce...  
  
Colonel appears on a screen inside H.Q.  
  
Colonel: Zero! I'll be at the Memorial Hall! Be there!  
  
Iris: Don't go Zero! Don't fight him!  
  
Zero: This is a matter of personal pride now. There's no avoiding this... I must go.  
  
Zero goes to the Memorial Hall. The Colonel walks alone, and hears a voice.  
  
Zero: Colonel!  
  
Colonel: What!?  
  
Zero: I'm disappointed in you, Colonel!  
  
Zero charges at the Colonel, who stops his sword.  
  
Colonel: What is it you're doing?  
  
Zero: It's not too late. Stop the coup now!  
  
Colonel: ... Never.  
  
Zero: If that's your decision... prepare yourself!  
  
A battle ensues. The two stand equally matched, until it's interrupted by Iris.  
  
Iris: Stop, please! Brother please, don't you remember? Zero saved my life!  
  
Colonel: ... Hmm... Very well, then. I'll spare your life for now... but next time there will be no mercy.  
  
Iris: Zero, please! Don't fight with my brother! If you do I'm afraid that one of you may end up...  
  
Zero: Someone... must stop Repliforce...!  
  
Iris: Zero!  
  
Zero walks away.  
  
(End direct quote.)  
  
--End Flashback--  
  
Professor Pine: I see. Since he was a Maverick Hunter, Zero had to stop your brother.  
  
Iris: Yeah. That's right.  
  
Professor Pine: Is that all?  
  
Iris: No, there's more.  
  
--Start Flashback--  
  
(Note: This part is directly quoted from the Mega Man X4 script.)  
  
Zero meets Iris back at H.Q. after he's beaten all 8 robot bosses.  
  
Iris: Repliforce is at the space harbor...  
  
Zero: I have to go.  
  
Iris: No! ... Please wait, Zero! I don't want to see you two fight...  
  
Zero: Someone has to stop your brother. I'm leaving...  
  
(End direct quote.)  
  
Iris (voice over): I knew that he was going to defeat my brother. He did. I guess I lost it after that.  
  
We then switch over to another flashback.  
  
(Note: This part is directly quoted from the Mega Man X4 script.)  
  
Zero goes to the space port, only to find Iris standing behing closed doors holding a glowing purple ball.  
  
Zero: Iris!  
  
Iris: So you fought with my brother...  
  
Zero: I'm sorry...  
  
Iris: Then it's over. Everything...  
  
Zero: Wait Iris! Listen to me!  
  
Iris: Good bye, Zero...  
  
Zero: Iris!  
  
Iris raises the ball to the sky, and a suit forms around her, with a crystal powering it. A battle ensues between the two. Zero eventually wins. Iris lay on the ground, injured.  
  
Zero: Iris! ... Iris...  
  
Iris: Zero...  
  
Zero: Hang in there, Iris.  
  
Iris: Please... stay away from Repliforce... Let's live together in a world where only Reploids exist.  
  
Zero: Iris, there's no world just for Reploids. It's only a fantasy.  
  
Iris: Yes... I know... But I wanted to believe it! ... I wanted to live in a world where only Reploids exist...... with you.  
  
Zero: ... Iris!  
  
Iris sighs, and then goes limp, dead.  
  
Zero: Iris! Iris! Iris! Iris! .... Iris...  
  
Zero holds Iris' body, screaming.  
  
Zero: No! This isn't happening! There's no reason for me to go on! What... What am I fighting for?!  
  
(End direct quote.)  
  
--End Flashback--  
  
Professor Pine: So that's what happened. You must of really loved Zero.  
  
Iris: That's true. After that, it felt like I was in Heaven. I guess I was. I was in Heaven until you brought me back. Thanks.  
  
Professor Pine: I think you should get some more rest.  
  
Iris: But what about Zero? Whatever happened to him?  
  
Professor Pine: I don't know, Iris. I don't know.  
  
Iris: I need to go find him.  
  
Iris tries to get out of bed. She does so and tries standing up, but she falls backward onto the bed.  
  
Professor Pine: You need some more time to rest.  
  
Iris: But, Zero, I need to go find him. I need to find him now.  
  
Iris tries to stand up again, but falls back down.  
  
Professor Pine: Rest some more, then we'll see if you're well enough to go out on your own.  
  
Iris starts breathing heavily.  
  
Iris: No.Zero.  
  
She eventually starts to fall back asleep.  
  
Professor Pine: Iris, I hope you find your Zero, but rest for now.  
  
It is the next morning again. Iris starts to wake up. She sits up while in bed. Professor Pine is next to her.  
  
Iris: Is it morning again?  
  
Professor Pine: Yes it is my dear. How do you feel?  
  
Iris: I'm not sure. Let me see.  
  
Iris manages to get out of bed and stand up. She starts walking but stumbles forward and catches herself on a nearby dresser.  
  
Professor Pine: You're body's still a little weak.  
  
Iris: I can live with it.  
  
She tries standing up again and starts moving forward slowly. She doesn't stumble this time.  
  
Professor Pine: Well I see you have no problem standing up and moving now, but you should stay here another night before you go out on your own. Your body might not be able to handle traveling long distances yet. If you were to collapse out there, who knows what could happen.  
  
Iris: I guess you're right. I guess one more night couldn't hurt. By the way, what ever became of the Repliforce?  
  
Professor Pine: After the Repliforce incident, there were so very few left that it disbanded. The commander of the Maverick Hunters resigned because he blamed himself for what happened.  
  
Iris: And what about my brother?  
  
Professor Pine: There was nothing anybody could do. Unlike you, Colonel was destroyed beyond recognition.  
  
Tears start to fill Iris' eyes.  
  
Iris (crying a little): You mean unlike myself, he's dead?  
  
Professor Pine: I'm afraid so. You yourself had a very little chance of surviving. You're only alive right now because you weren't too injured. Also it was my extensive research that allowed you to live again. You should really thank the two Reploids that brought you to me.  
  
Iris: Were they X and Zero?  
  
Professor Pine: No. It was two other Reploids. In addition to the two Maverick Hunters that went up to the Final Weapon to stop the Repliforce, some reinforcements also went up to help out with the situation. They must of stumbled upon you up there. Those two must have been the only ones besides the Hunters that survived.  
  
Iris: Well, if you see them again, tell them I thank them for rescuing me.  
  
Professor Pine: Rest some more, Iris. Tomorrow you should be able to go on your own.  
  
Iris: Okay.  
  
After another day and night of rest, it is morning again. Iris wakes up and manages to get out of bed without any trouble. As she stands up, she notices that her legs are fine now. She walks out of the room to go talk to Professor Pine.  
  
Iris: Professor Pine, I think I'm all right now.  
  
Professor Pine: Morning Iris. I think that after three days of rest, your body should be fine now.  
  
Iris: You think?  
  
Professor Pine: I guarantee it. If you need to leave right now, you're free to go.  
  
Iris: Thanks.  
  
Iris then goes to the door and opens it up. She looks out there and starts thinking about Zero. As she is, Professor Pine walks up to her.  
  
Professor Pine: You're thinking about Zero, aren't you? Well I have a solution to that. Go to him. You shouldn't have too much trouble finding him.  
  
Iris (looking back at Professor Pine): Okay then. Then that is what I'll do.  
  
Professor Pine: You should make your way to the harbor in the nearby city. You can take the hydro jet from there to wherever you need to go. (puts his hand on Iris' shoulder) I'm confident you'll find him.  
  
Iris: Goodbye, Professor Pine. I'll never forget what you did for me. (starting to make her way from the lab and looking back) Thanks for everything you did!  
  
Iris makes her way towards the city that Professor Pine mentioned. She is now capable of running and does so as fast as possible. The wind blows her hair back as she tries to make it to her destination in time to board the ship there.  
  
Iris (while running): I better get to that harbor as fast as possible! I can't have the ferry leaving without me!  
  
By the late afternoon, she has made it to her destination. She takes a look at the large seaside city. There are buildings everywhere.  
  
Iris: I finally made it. I shouldn't be sightseeing. I should make my way to the harbor and board the hydro jet before it leaves.  
  
She starts running towards the harbor as quickly as possible. Upon reaching there, she notices the large hydro jet that will take her to where she needs to go.  
  
Iris: Good. It's still there. Now to get aboard.  
  
Iris rakes a look around for anything she can use to board the ship, such as a catwalk or an incline. She then finds an incline that she can use to get aboard. She then walks up the incline and gets on the ship. Soon after boarding, the ship's engines start powering up.  
  
Iris: I made it just in time. Don't worry, Zero. I'm coming. We'll be reunited.  
  
The hydro jet's rocket engines start igniting. Then with a loud boom, the ship takes off across the water. Due to the extreme speed of the craft, Iris watches out at the water from inside. She is now on her way to be reunited with Zero. 


	2. Chapter 2: Search For My Lost Love

It is now later in the day. As the hydro jet nears the end of its run, Iris notices that the craft is nearing land. A short while later, the ferry docks and Iris gets off.  
  
Iris: I'm here now. I just know I'm going to find Zero. I just know it.  
  
She then sets off towards Maverick Hunter HQ. However, it so late in the day that the sun starts to set.  
  
Iris: (a little worried) It looks like it's getting dark out here. I just hope the Maverick Hunter Headquarters isn't too far away.  
  
As the sky slowly drifts into nighttime, Iris runs across the landscape in hopes of reaching Maverick Hunter HQ before it gets too dark. Meanwhile, at Maverick Hunter HQ, Zero is looking through some of his stuff. As he searches among his belongings, he notices Iris' diary, which he kept ever since the day she died. Some tears start to flow from his eyes as he opens the diary up to the last entry Iris made in it.  
  
Zero (to himself): I know it's been two years since you left us, but I still miss you, Iris. Maybe I should of just killed myself after what happened. I never meant to kill your brother, just disable him. (starting to cry) I should of told you that when I still had the chance.  
  
Then, Alia comes into the room and notices Zero crying. He walks up to him and asks him what's wrong.  
  
Alia: Zero, why are you crying?  
  
Zero is too busy grieving to respond.  
  
Alia: Why are you so upset? (notices Iris' diary in Zero's hands) You're still sad about what happened to Iris, aren't you?  
  
Zero continues to cry.  
  
Alia: I can't believe this! I know it upsets you whenever you think of her, but it's been two years since she died! You need to try to forget about her!  
  
Zero is still crying.  
  
Alia: I'm not even going to bother! You're too upset right now to talk to!  
  
Alia walks out of the room while Zero continues to cry heavily. While he continues to look at the last entry in Iris' diary, back out in the open, Iris looks down at her reflection in the water of a nearby pond. Tears start flowing from her eyes into the water.  
  
Iris (while crying a little): Zero, I love you. I've loved you since the day we met. I'm sorry for what happened. I swear that I will do whatever I can to find you. I promise you we'll be back together, this time forever. I won't rest until I find you again. I just hope I'm not too late.  
  
After that heartwarming message Iris said, she decides to continue looking for Zero. She continues to make her way towards Maverick Hunter HQ, even though it is the dead of night.  
  
Iris (thinking): Please wait for me, Zero. I'm coming. We'll both be able to be happy again soon.  
  
It is now the next morning. Right outside of the city, Zero is walking around, spending some time on his own to get his thoughts straight.  
  
Zero (thinking): Iris, what happened still hurts me inside. I loved you so much, but I feared the worst between us. And that fear came true. I just know that if I were ever to get a second chance, I wouldn't waste any time.  
  
Meanwhile, Iris is still making her way towards Maverick Hunter HQ. She decides to rest for a while. She sits down on the ground, unaware that she in near the spot where Zero is.  
  
Iris (thinking): I promise you, Zero. I promise you we'll be together very soon. I've come all the way here to be reunited with you. Please don't let me down.  
  
Then, while Zero is walking around nearby, he notices a woman in the distance.  
  
Zero: Who could that be? She looks familiar.  
  
Upon closer inspection, he notices that the woman is Iris.  
  
Zero: Oh my god! That's Iris!  
  
Extremely shocked, he sprints back to Maverick Hunter HQ to tell everybody who he saw.  
  
Zero: I can't believe it! Iris is alive! She's alive! This is too good to be true!  
  
Zero makes his way back to Maverick Hunter HQ and heads through the front doors. When he reaches Alia, he starts telling her who he saw.  
  
Zero: Alia, you won't believe it, but Iris is alive! She's alive!  
  
Alia: Alive?! Yeah, right!  
  
Zero: What?! You don't believe me?!  
  
Alia: Zero, Iris is dead! She's been dead for two years! You need to start forgetting about her once and for all!  
  
Zero: But I saw her! I saw her out there!  
  
Alia: You're probably thinking about her so much that you've started hallucinating! It's getting to your brain! Forget about her and move on!  
  
Zero: I can't believe you, Alia! I notice my one true love out in the distance, and you say that I'm crazy! She didn't look like any dream to me! That was Iris out there! I just know it was! And you'll see for yourself that she's alive!  
  
Alia: Maybe. Maybe not. It's probably not. Just accept what happened and move on. You're starting to give me a headache.  
  
Zero: Fine! You don't want to believe me, fine! You don't have to! I'll go find her myself! I'll contact you when I find her! Then you'll know the truth!  
  
Zero runs back out of the building to find Iris. Alia watches as he goes zooming out into the distance.  
  
Alia: I can't believe it. It must REALLY bother him. I wish he'd go talk to X. Maybe HE could straighten him out.  
  
Then, X walks by Alia and asks her what she and Zero were talking about.  
  
X: Alia, what just happened?  
  
Alia: I'd rather not talk about it.  
  
X (sternly): Tell me.  
  
Alia: Oh, all right. Zero thinks he saw Iris.  
  
X (in disbelief): What? Iris? But she's dead.  
  
Alia: I know. I tried telling him that, but he didn't accept the truth. Maybe you should go talk to him.  
  
X: Well maybe I should. I'll see you later, Alia!  
  
Alia: But.  
  
X starts running out of Maverick Hunter HQ to catch up with Zero. He makes his way out of the city and eventually notices Zero out in the distance.  
  
X: Hey, Zero! Where are you going?!  
  
Zero stops and turns around to look at X, who manages to catch up to him.  
  
Zero: X, what are you doing here?  
  
X: Zero, just accept the truth. You need to stop thinking about her.  
  
Zero: Don't tell me you're on Alia's side?  
  
X: You just need to stop thinking about Iris. I'm sorry for what happened, but there's nothing you can do about it now.  
  
Zero: Oh, yeah? There IS something I can do! See you later, X!  
  
Zero starts running off.  
  
X: Zero, come back here!  
  
X takes off after him. Meanwhile, Iris is continuing to make her way towards Maverick Hunter HQ. She then notices something coming towards her.  
  
Iris: I wonder what that could be.  
  
As the object comes closer, she can see that it's a person. No, a Reploid.  
  
Iris: Could it be?  
  
Her assumptions are correct. The Reploid turns out to be Zero, who stops at the sight of her. As X nears, he too notices Iris. He stops in shock.  
  
X: Oh my goodness. Zero isn't lying after all. That IS Iris.  
  
Meanwhile, Zero and Iris look at each other in amazement.  
  
Zero: Iris, is that you?  
  
Iris: Is that you, Zero?  
  
The two of them start walking towards each other. As they get closer, they start to run towards each other.  
  
Iris: Zero!  
  
Zero: Iris!  
  
As the two of them come in contact with each other, they wrap their arms around each other. Zero spins Iris around once. Both of them start to cry in happiness.  
  
Iris (while crying): Zero, I've finally found you again!  
  
Zero (also crying): Iris, I thought I lost you!  
  
Iris: We can finally be together!  
  
Zero: What happened to you? I thought you were dead!  
  
Then, X comes near them.  
  
X (in shock): I don't believe it. Iris, you're still alive. Mind if I join?  
  
X runs up to the two lovers and hugs both of them. He as well starts crying.  
  
X (while crying): Welcome back, Iris!  
  
Zero: Told you I wasn't lying!  
  
Iris: Nice to see you too, X!  
  
After they stop crying, X, Zero, and Iris let go of each other.  
  
Zero: Iris, I can't believe that it's really you.  
  
Iris: Yes, Zero. It really is me.  
  
Zero: But how? I saw you die in my arms. How can you still be alive?  
  
Iris: Well you see, I'm not really sure WHAT happened. All I know is that it felt like I've gone to heaven and that it was really peaceful. The only problem was that you weren't there with me. After that, I somehow woke up to notice that I was in some sort of tank.  
  
X: Iris, what happened with you?  
  
Iris: As it turns out, a scientist by the name of Professor Pine brought me back. He said it took him two years to do so and that two other Reploids rescued me from the Final Weapon. Anyway, I still felt a little weak after being in that tank for so long.  
  
Zero: Anything more?  
  
Iris: Yes. I had to rest for a few days before I could leave the lab to go find you. When I did, I took a ferry across the ocean from where I was and started making my way towards Maverick Hunter HQ. Zero, I've come all this way to be with you again.  
  
Zero: You did?  
  
Iris: Yes. Zero, sweetheart, I want you to know that I love you so much and that I couldn't bear to be without you.  
  
Zero and Iris stand up.  
  
Zero: Oh, Iris. I lost you once. I don't want to lose you again. I love you as well. Look.  
  
Zero gets out Iris' diary and shows it to her.  
  
Iris (starting to cry): My diary. You kept it all this time.  
  
Zero (also starting to cry): Yes, darling. It was the only thing I had that reminded me of you. Here.  
  
Zero gives the diary to Iris.  
  
Iris: Thank you, Zero. Thank you for keeping it safe.  
  
Zero: No. Thank YOU for keeping me in touch with you.  
  
Zero and Iris wrap their arms around each other again. They then share a long, passionate kiss. As they stop kissing, they look at each other.  
  
Zero: Iris?  
  
Iris: Yes my love?  
  
Zero: There's something that I want to say to you.  
  
Iris: What?  
  
Zero steps away from Iris.  
  
Zero: Iris Thorne, ever since the day I met you, I knew that I wanted us to be together.  
  
Iris: I know that.  
  
Zero: Iris, I love you. I love you more than anyone else I know.  
  
Iris: And I love you.  
  
Zero: I'm afraid that something bad could happen to you at any time. I think it's best that I tell you now.  
  
Iris: What is it?  
  
Zero gets down on one knee and looks up at Iris.  
  
Zero: Iris Thorne, will you marry me?  
  
Iris: Marry you? Zero, of course I will. That's how much I love you.  
  
Zero gets back up.  
  
Zero: No, Iris. I want us to get married as soon as possible. I'd like for us to experience bliss right now.  
  
Iris: Oh, Zero. I've always dreamed of the day we would get married. I too want it to be as soon as possible.  
  
Zero: Oh Iris, my precious metal.  
  
Iris: Oh Zero, my knight in red armor.  
  
While all of this is occurring, X looks forward at the soon-to-be-married couple.  
  
X: This is so touching. Zero and Iris are back together. It IS best they be married as soon as they can. And I'm going to make sure that happens.  
  
X starts to walk off back towards Maverick Hunter HQ to talk with everybody about the eventual wedding that Zero and Iris are going to have. While on his way back, he thinks about what to do.  
  
X (thinking): We need to get everything ready as soon as possible. There's no time to lose.  
  
Holding each other's hand, Zero and Iris follow X back to Maverick Hunter HQ. They stare into each other's eyes.  
  
Zero: Iris, my love.  
  
Iris: Zero, my hero.  
  
Zero: Iris, darling. There's something else I should tell you.  
  
Iris: What is it, honey?  
  
Zero: Iris, when your brother was killed, I had absolutely no intention of destroying him. I only wanted to disable him so that he could be stopped.  
  
Iris: I know, Zero. I know that you never wanted to do any harm to us. You were only doing your duty as a Maverick Hunter.  
  
Zero: It still hurts me inside that I had to do that. I wish there was a better way to solve that problem.  
  
Iris: I'll always remember him. You know I never wanted any harm to come to either of you. I'm glad we'll finally be together.  
  
Zero (leaning towards Iris): Me too, sweetheart. Me too. (kisses her)  
  
Iris (flattered by the kiss): Aw, that was very nice, sweetie. I just know we'll be so happy together.  
  
Zero: We'll finally be together.  
  
Iris: Together forever.  
  
The two Reploids in love continue making their way back to Maverick Hunter HQ to get ready for the wedding. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding Has Begun

After making it back to Maverick Hunter HQ, X tells Alia what he just saw.  
  
X: Alia, it looks like you were wrong.  
  
Alia: What do you mean I was wrong?  
  
X: Just wait and see. They'll be coming through the door any second now.  
  
A few moments later, Zero and Iris come walking through the door. Alia is a little shocked at Iris.  
  
Alia (stammering): Y.y.y.y.y.you're alive! But how?  
  
Iris: Alia, I don't really want to talk about it now. I need to spend time with my fiancé.  
  
Alia: Fiancé?! You mean.  
  
Zero: Yeah. Iris and I need to straighten some things out.  
  
Zero and Iris head to Zero's room. Upon reaching there, Zero clears some things up with Iris.  
  
Zero: I need to know. How do you feel about what happened to your brother?  
  
Iris: (a little down): I'm sorry, Zero, but I can never forgive you for that.  
  
Zero: What?  
  
Iris: I now know that you never wanted him to be killed, but it still hurts inside.  
  
Zero: You know what, Iris? You know what I was thinking about doing when I got to you after Colonel's death? I was thinking about committing suicide in front of you to repent what I did. I was trying to tell you that I was taking my own life to make up for what I did. I felt like I didn't deserve you, but you just lost it there.  
  
Iris: Zero, you DID deserve me, and you still do. The person who should be blamed the most for how we all reacted is whoever set us all up.  
  
Zero: Here, I have some other things to show you.  
  
Iris: What?  
  
Zero opens a drawer and gets out some notes that he wrote. He shows the notes to Iris. They turn out to be suicide notes.  
  
Zero: After what happened to you, I felt so bad that I became extremely depressed. I even attempted suicide a few times because I felt so guilty for what I did. What I wouldn't give to bring your brother back. If taking my own life would bring back his, I would do that. I never wanted to fight him. I only did because I had to.  
  
Iris: Zero, even though I'll never forgive you for doing that, it doesn't mean we can't be together. For the record, when I went crazy, it was because I wanted all three of us to be together. If I did manage to destroy you, I was going to kill myself right after. (starting to cry) I'm so sorry, Zero. I couldn't control myself.  
  
Zero (also starting to cry): After defeating Sigma, I decided to honor your brother by making an elaborate grave for him. I conducted the funeral ceremony myself. I also made a grave for you, but your body wasn't anywhere nearby to be buried. There was just an empty coffin for you.  
  
Iris (wiping her tears from her eyes): Zero, thank you for doing that. That proves you cared for my brother and myself. Maybe you can take me to see his grave. I'd like to pay my respects to him.  
  
Zero (wiping his tears as well): All right. We'll go there in the morning. Perhaps we can dig out your coffin while we're at it since you're still alive. I can't believe that plot was a waste.  
  
Iris: Oh, I hope our wedding is soon. I don't want anything bad to happen to either of us before then. I'm so happy it's only a few days away.  
  
Meanwhile, in his room, X is thinking about what things could be like if Zero and Iris get married. Alia is in the room with him.  
  
X: I'm happy for the two of them. Their dreams and wishes can finally come true.  
  
Alia: Um, X, while we're on the subject.  
  
X: Yeah, Alia?  
  
Alia: About the wedding, I was thinking.  
  
X: What are you saying?  
  
Alia: Where exactly are we going to have it?  
  
X: The wedding is going to be outside the city in a meadow that Iris loves to go into and pick flowers. She and Zero had gone to there a lot before the Repliforce war.  
  
Alia: I don't think Zero has forgotten about the place. It'll make them very happy to be married there.  
  
X: The only thing I'm worried about is whether or not you'll make a good Maid of Honor.  
  
Alia: Well, I think I WOULD make a good one. And YOU'LL make a good Best Man.  
  
X: Well, I need to make some more preparations for the big day. I'll see you later. (gets up and exits)  
  
Alia: Bye, X. (after X leaves) I wonder about things between X and myself. Hmmm.  
  
It's now the next day. We see Zero and Iris in a cemetery dedicated to well- known Reploids that have died over time. One of the tombstones they pass by says "Here Lies Dr. Doppler". Another one says "Gate Rests Here". And a large wall-size tombstone reads "In Memory of the General of the Repliforce. May He Lead the Way to the Afterlife". They eventually reach Colonel's tombstone, which reads "R.I.P. Colonel. Brother, Soldier, Fighter. You Will Forever Be Missed". Iris gets out some flowers and places them on her brother's grave. She reads the inscription on the grave.  
  
Iris (reading the inscription): "What I did is unforgivable. I never meant for this to happen. It will haunt me for the rest of my life. Why do we have to hurt the ones we love? -Zero"  
  
Tears start to fill Iris' eyes.  
  
Iris (in a whisper-like voice): Zero, you do care about him. You made sure he was laid to rest so honorably. (turns to Zero) Thank you.  
  
Zero wraps his arms around Iris and hugs her. Iris rests her head on Zero's chest.  
  
Zero: I love you, Iris. Your brother was a friend to me. I wanted for him to remain an honored person. But I still feel the pain for what happened that day. Not even marrying you will take away that pain.  
  
Iris: But you'll still marry me.  
  
Zero: Of course, my love. Your brother would of wanted it that way.  
  
Zero looks back at Colonel's grave.  
  
Zero (to Colonel's grave): Don't worry, Colonel. I'll take good care of your sister.  
  
It is now Zero and Iris' wedding day. We are in the meadow where the wedding is going to take place. Many seats are arranged neatly in rows with a good deal of space in the middle for the couple to walk down. There is an altar and a flower-embroidered trellis at the front of the setup. We see Alia and X up at the altar. X is wearing a black tuxedo and Alia is wearing a pink "Maid of Honor" dress. Her hair flows down the back of her since she's not wearing her com.  
  
Alia: X, are you sure about this?  
  
X: Of course I am. Zero and Iris have waited forever for this day to come. You know that this day almost didn't come at all.  
  
Alia: By the way, where ARE Zero and Iris?  
  
X: Zero will be here soon and Iris is somewhere else in the meadow. After all, she adores all the flowers here.  
  
Far away from the setup in a part of the meadow that is filled with pretty and bright flowers, we see Iris standing among them. Since it is her wedding day, she is wearing a wonderful white wedding dress with short sleeves and a skirt that goes down to her ankles. On her head is a small tiara in place of her usual beret. Attached to the tiara is a large and elegant veil that goes down to her waist. She is picking pink roses and carnations to put into her bouquet that she is going to carry down the aisle.  
  
Iris (to herself): My goodness. The flowers here are so beautiful. I always dreamed my wedding would be like this. I always had. This is the happiest day of my life.  
  
While Iris is enjoying the sight of the flowers surrounding her, Signas comes by to walk her down the aisle.  
  
Signas: Iris, it's almost time for the wedding to begin.  
  
Iris: Oh, okay. I think I got all the flowers I'll need.  
  
Signas: You know that you're marrying one of our best Maverick Hunters. I think he just made it.  
  
Iris: He did? Then I guess I SHOULD go.  
  
Signas (gets out his hand): Here. I HAVE been chosen to escort you down the aisle.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the wedding setup, Zero has just made it onto the scene. He is wearing a black tuxedo similar to the one X is wearing.  
  
X: Zero, you finally made it. Where were you?  
  
Alia: You better have not been with Iris. After all, the bride isn't supposed to see the groom before the wedding.  
  
Zero: Alia, we don't know that for sure.  
  
X: Well, HAVE you seen Iris yet today?  
  
Zero: No. (turns to X) You got the ring?  
  
X: Of course I do.  
  
Alia: Well, it looks like everybody is here. The wedding should start soon.  
  
Zero: Yeah. I thought this day would never come. I thought it was lost forever.  
  
Alia: Okay, Zero. We get the picture.  
  
X: It's time for the wedding to begin.  
  
--During this scene, the same song that played during the wedding in "A Walk to Remember" (I don't know the name of the song) starts playing--  
  
Everybody that is attending the wedding stands up as we see Iris being escorted down the aisle with Signas. Iris looks at everybody she sees as she continues down the aisle. We see Zero looking forward as his bride makes her way towards the altar. X and Alia are watching her as well. Eventually, Iris reaches the altar and stands next to Zero. She and Zero face each other as the Reploid reverend starts the ceremony.  
  
Reverend: We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.  
  
While the reverend is giving his speech, Zero mouths the words "I love you, Iris." to Iris, who then mouths the words "And I love you, Zero." back to Zero.  
  
Reverend: If anyone has any objection to this union, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace.  
  
A Reploid in the audience starts to stand up, but another makes him sit back down. The reverend looks at Zero.  
  
Reverend: Zero Omega, do you take Iris Thorne to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, to love, honor, cherish, and respect, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?  
  
Zero (with tears in his eyes): I do.  
  
The reverend then looks at Iris.  
  
Reverend: Iris Thorne, do you take Zero Omega to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, to love, honor, cherish, and respect, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?  
  
Iris (with tears in her eyes): I do.  
  
Reverend: Now for the bride and groom to say their vows to one another.  
  
Zero: I, Zero Omega, hereby take Iris Thorne to be my lawfully wedded wife.  
  
Iris: I, Iris Thorne, hereby take Zero Omega to be my lawfully wedded husband.  
  
Reverend: Do we have the rings?  
  
X hands the ring to Zero, who then puts it in his right hand and then slips it onto the middle finger of Iris' right hand. Alia hands Iris the other ring, who puts it in her right hand and then slips it onto the middle finger of Zero's right hand.  
  
Reverend: With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.  
  
Zero and Iris face each other and wrap their arms around one another. They then share a long, passionate kiss. After kissing, the newly married couple turns to face everybody who attended the wedding.  
  
--Song stops playing at this point--  
  
Alia (crying): That was so beautiful. I can't believe that they're finally married.  
  
X: Alia, are you crying?  
  
Alia (still crying): No. I just got something in my eye.  
  
X (sternly): Alia?  
  
Alia (still crying): Oh, all right. It just makes me so happy that Zero and Iris got married. They make such a nice couple.  
  
Axl, who attended the wedding, walks up to Zero and Iris.  
  
Axl: Congratulations, Zero. I'm very happy for you.  
  
Zero (looking at his bride): Why thank you, Axl. (tears flowing from his eyes) I'm just so happy that Iris and I are joined together in marriage.  
  
Iris (crying happily): That was so nice, Zero.  
  
Axl: Well, it should be, Iris OMEGA.  
  
Iris (awed by the name): That's right. (faces her new husband) I'm now Mrs. Zero Omega.  
  
Zero: I can't believe this day actually happened. I thought it was just a shattered dream.  
  
Iris: But it's not. I'm finally with you, Zero. This is what I always wanted, to marry you.  
  
Zero: Iris, honey. Maybe you should go throw the bouquet now. It'd be very nice to give another Reploid some hope for the future.  
  
Iris turns to face the crowd. She then throws her bouquet high into the air. The person that manages to catch it is Alia, who then looks at X in a sweet way. 


	4. Chapter 4: Always With You

We are now at the wedding reception. All of the guests that have attended the wedding are here. Somewhere in the reception, we see X and Zero talking to each other.  
  
X: So Zero, what's it like to have finally married Iris?  
  
Zero (trying to hold back tears): It's the happiest thing that's happened to me. THIS is how much I love Iris.  
  
X: By the way, where IS Iris?  
  
Zero: I don't know. She told me that she needed to be alone for a while.  
  
X: On her wedding day? Right after you two got married? I don't get it.  
  
Zero: I don't get it either. (realizes something) Oh my goodness. I think I know where she is.  
  
Zero runs off to go find his new wife.  
  
X: What is it, Zero?  
  
Meanwhile, we see Iris in another part of the meadow. She is sitting down on the ground among all the flourishing flowers in the area. However, she is crying. Zero eventually makes it to her and asks what's wrong.  
  
Zero: Iris, sweetie, what's the matter with you?  
  
Iris (crying): You know that there's something else I wanted there to be on this day.  
  
Zero: What is that?  
  
Iris: My brother.  
  
Zero: Oh. Iris, I said this several times to you already, but I'll say it again. I never meant to destroy him. I only wanted to immobilize him. I had no choice. I'm a Maverick Hunter.  
  
Iris: I know sweetheart. It's just that he'd be very happy for us on our wedding day. I always wanted him to be the one walking me up the aisle and everything else. Now he's no longer around to do any of that.  
  
Zero: Iris, your brother IS at the wedding. He IS watching us.  
  
Iris: What in the world are you talking about? He's dead, just like you thought I was.  
  
Zero: No. What I mean is he's watching the wedding from up above. He's looking down on the two of us from there.  
  
Iris (looking up into the sky): I guess you're right. I just miss him so much.  
  
Zero: Iris, sweetheart, he'll ALWAYS be watching over you. He cares about you. Now please Iris, come to the reception. Everybody's waiting for you there.  
  
Iris (standing up): All right. At least I'll always have you.  
  
The newlyweds head back to join everybody else at the reception. Iris walks up to X and hugs him.  
  
Iris: Thank you, X.  
  
X: For what? Didn't you marry Zero?  
  
Iris: I meant thank you for arranging the wedding.  
  
X: Oh, yeah. That's right. I should of known.  
  
Zero: Well, I'm glad you did all this for us. After all, Iris and myself were looking forward to a nice, big wedding.  
  
X: Well I'm glad you two feel that way.  
  
Zero: Well, after this, I'd like to spend some time with my new wife and catch up on all the things we didn't get to do since the Repliforce incident.  
  
Iris wraps her arms around her groom from behind him and kisses him.  
  
Zero: Iris, what are you doing?  
  
Iris (giggles): Embracing you. Come on. I've been comatose for two years. I'd like for you guys to tell me what has happened since my "supposed" death.  
  
Zero: Iris dear, we'll talk to you about that stuff AFTER the reception. Also, please don't bring up what happened aboard the Final Weapon.  
  
Iris: All right. I just want to spend some time with the man I just married.  
  
Zero (compassionately): Aw, how can I ignore you, cupcake? I SHOULD be embracing you.  
  
Zero turns around and kisses Iris on the lips while wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Iris: Why thank you, Zero. You ARE quite the romantic.  
  
Zero: Thanks sweetheart. I just want to make up for two years worth of lost time without you. I'm glad we were given a second chance to be together. I love you, Iris.  
  
Iris: I love you too, Zero. I've loved you ever since we first met.  
  
Zero: In fact, there's a song I'd like to sing to you. Please come with me.  
  
Iris: All right. I think I know what the song you're talking about is.  
  
Zero and Iris head up onto the stage set aside for them. They each pick up a microphone as "Come What May" from "Moulin Rouge" starts playing from nearby speakers. They start singing the song that expresses their love to each other.  
  
--"Come What May" starts playing during this scene--  
  
Zero: Never knew I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I'm loving you more than this  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
Zero and Iris: Come what may  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
Iris: Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
Zero and Iris: Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
Zero and Iris: Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Zero and Iris: Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
--"Come What May" stops playing at this point--  
  
After Zero and Iris have finished singing, we see X crying heavily over the song. Zero goes up to him.  
  
Zero: X, are you crying? You can't hide it from me.  
  
X (crying): Yes, Zero. That song just touched me deeply.  
  
Zero: Well, Iris and I need to get going soon.  
  
X: Going on your honeymoon now?  
  
Zero: Yeah. By the way, I have something that everyone should hear.  
  
X: What?  
  
Zero goes back up to the platform and grabs a microphone. He then looks at everybody as he prepares to make his announcement. Iris stands next to him.  
  
Zero: Can I get everybody's attention, please?  
  
Everybody quiets down so that they can hear Zero.  
  
Zero: Everybody, I have an important announcement to make. Now that I've married the one woman I've loved and cherished ever since we first met, I have decided to quit the Maverick Hunters so that the two of us can spend as much time together as possible.  
  
Many people in the audience are shocked at Zero's announcement about leaving the Maverick Hunters. They start asking questions amongst one another. Zero then speaks up again.  
  
Zero: The reason that I have decided to do this is because my new wife Iris doesn't like to see fighting or war going on. I love her very much and I'm doing what's best for her. I'm doing what's best for both of us.  
  
Alia (from in the audience): You've got to be kidding! You're one of our best Hunters! You can't just leave us like that so you can enjoy your marriage!  
  
Zero: Alia, be quiet. I care about Iris way too much to just keep on fighting Mavericks. If I continue to do so, there's a great chance I'd be putting the both of us in danger. Besides, there's already a Hunter as good as me. X, please come forward.  
  
X (coming forward): Zero, why are you doing this to us? We really need you here at Maverick Hunter HQ! What will we do without you?  
  
Zero gets out his Z-Saber and throws it down to X.  
  
Zero: That's what you will do about this matter. I won't need that anymore. Besides, that's the object that could of shattered all of mine and Iris' dreams to be together. X, YOU can use that to fight Mavericks. I have too much to lose now.  
  
Iris, amazed at what's going on, speaks up.  
  
Iris: Zero, are you telling me that you're doing all this for me?  
  
Zero: Yes, Iris. It was because of me being a Maverick Hunter that made me fight your brother. Maybe if I quit then he'd still be alive. I only fought him because it was my duty as a Hunter to do so. I don't want to make the same mistake twice.  
  
Iris: You care about me that much? You care about my safety so much that you'd quit your profession for my well being?  
  
Zero: Iris, now that we're married, I'd like for us to settle down and live peacefully together. I want to take you away from all this fighting. Like I said before, I lost you once. I don't want to lose you again. You understand, right?  
  
Iris: Yes I understand. I'm okay with you quitting the Maverick Hunters. They'll do fine without you. I'd like you to live your life with me.  
  
Zero (to everybody else): Well, I'm done talking about this. You guys can think whatever you want about my decision, but it's time for me to leave the Hunters behind. Iris and I will be going on our honeymoon now. Good bye.  
  
Zero and Iris walk off the platform and start making their way out of the wedding area. Everybody watched them as they leave.  
  
Axl: I can't believe Zero's leaving us. I never thought he was going to do that.  
  
X: Well, it was because he was a Maverick Hunter that Iris could of died. He cares about her too much to endanger her.  
  
Axl: I never thought of it that way. You've known him for much longer than I have. I guess he wants to be happy with her.  
  
X: Yeah. I guess I'm okay with his decision. I just wish him and his new wife as much happiness as possible.  
  
As X and Axl continue to talk amongst each other, Zero and Iris continue to walk away from the wedding setup to go on their honeymoon. 


	5. Chapter 5: Together Forever

It is now nighttime as Zero and Iris are in their room at wherever they have decided to spend their honeymoon. Zero is still in his black tuxedo and Iris is still in her wedding dress. The two of them are sitting down on the bed they plan to sleep in.  
  
Iris: Oh, Zero. I can't believe it is now our wedding night.  
  
Zero: Yes it is, honey.  
  
Zero puts his right arm behind Iris' neck and holds onto her right shoulder. The two of them then share a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
Zero: You made me the happiest Reploid in the world.  
  
Iris: I know I did. You know this could of never happened at all.  
  
Zero: But it did. Whoever saved you has given us a second chance to be together.  
  
Iris: And it looks like we have succeeded this time, too.  
  
Zero: Here. I have something for us to share.  
  
Zero reaches under the bed and pulls out a champagne bottle and two glasses. He then pours some of the liquid into the glasses and gives one to Iris.  
  
Iris: Oh, Zero. You shouldn't have.  
  
Zero: I want us to celebrate this moment together.  
  
Iris: All right. (both hold up their glasses) Here's to us and a great life in the future.  
  
Zero: Thanks, Iris.  
  
Iris: You're welcome, sweetheart.  
  
The two of them touch their glasses together and then drink the champagne. They then share a nice, passionate kiss. We then fade out. It is now a week later. We see a nice house. Zero carries Iris through the doorway into the house. They are still in their wedding clothes. Later that day, we see Iris sitting outside on a patio behind the house. The patio faces the ocean. Iris is wearing a sleeveless green colored blouse with a pink colored skirt that goes down to her knees. She also has a blue ribbon in her hair. Iris is writing in her diary after there had not been an entry in it for two years.  
  
"15th July 21XX  
  
12:00pm  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It is so nice to be holding you again. I haven't written to you in more then two years. I have so much to tell you about what happened with me. I don't know what to say. Maybe I should start back from the beginning.  
  
Well, according to what I experienced, a scientist by the name of Professor Pine has brought me back to life. I don't know how he did, but he said I was comatose for two years. I felt weak at first, but after a few days of rest, I was able to head out and reunite with Zero.  
  
After taking a ferry, I went in search of Zero. After another day, the two of us got to see each other again. I also got to see X again as well. Zero also kept you safe with him. Well, anyway, Zero then decided to propose to me. I immediately accepted. While we got everything ready for the wedding, Zero took me out to go see bro's grave. Zero told me he was so sorry for what he did and made it up the best he could. I thanked him for doing that.  
  
Of course the most beautiful thing I have to tell you is what out wedding day was like. We had the event in my favorite meadow. It is the meadow Zero and I loved to be in. I wore a wonderful wedding dress and was escorted down the aisle by Signas. Zero and myself exchanged our vows under the trellis and were married by such a nice priest. It was the happiest moment of my life.  
  
During the reception, we sang a beautiful song that made the both of us even happier. But then my new husband announced that he was leaving the Maverick Hunters so that the two of us could be together. I guess he wants me to be safe and secure. We then went on our honeymoon. It was so romantic. Maybe I'll elaborate on it later.  
  
Just this morning, the two of us stepped into out new house. Zero picked me up and carried me across the threshold. That was so nice. I'm so glad that I married him. I just know we're going to be so happy together. It's so hard to not cry, but as I gaze at the wedding ring Zero slipped onto my finger, I'm okay with crying. He must be really happy as well to have me for a wife. I hope we have many wonderful years together.  
  
Flower of the day: Pink Carnation Meaning: I am happier than I've even been in my entire life.  
  
Iris"  
  
As Iris finishes writing in her diary, Zero comes up to her and wraps his arms around her. He then kisses her a couple of times. His cheerful wife giggles from the kisses.  
  
Iris: Hello, sweetie. What are you doing right now?  
  
Zero: Just thinking.  
  
Iris: Thinking about what?  
  
Zero: Thinking about whether or not I made the right decision to leave MHQ when we got married. What do you think?  
  
Iris: Me? I think you made a good choice. After all, we ARE a married couple now.  
  
Zero: You're right, darling. We should stick together. After all, I love you. And we'll be together for a long time.  
  
Iris blushes as Zero turns to face his wife and wraps his arms around her. The two of them then share a nice, passionate kiss together. We'll hope for the best for this young married couple.  
  
THE END 


End file.
